


chase me, its a run for your money

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mild Language, Road Trips, Violence, its a grt webcomic read it, kinda insp by the less than epic adventures of tj and amal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dropping out of law school and coming out to his family, Dan Howell finds himself sinking into a bottle. Then enters Phil Lester, who makes a drunken proposal. They take a country wide road trip; from Washington to Maine. Dan just needs to escape his past, Phil has his own reasons. Dan drives, Phil pays the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chase me, its a run for your money

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is only my second fic, but i rly wanted to do this and i think it will be fun. i was inspired by EK Weaver, the creator of the webcomic The Less Than Epic Adventures Of Tj And Amal, which is amazing so you should check it out! anywho, lets get started!

"Daniel! You better come back here right now!" His mother shouts, once again. Dan stomps down the front stairs of the family house, heading straight for his car. He rips open the driver's side door and climbs in, struggling to put the key in the ignition as his hands tremble. He peels away from the drive, speeding down the street. He furrows his eyebrows and rests his head on the wheel, his heart beating in his ears. Dan Howell has just come out to his family _and_ told them he dropped out of law. He parked in front of the first bar he saw and went inside, taking the seat that was furthest away from anyone. The bartender walked over to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Give me the strongest thing you got," Dan mumbled, resting his head on his arms. A few seconds later, a dark shot was placed in front of him. He shrugged and downed it, asking for whatever else there was that would get him drunk off his ass. He glanced down the bar, seeing a man with raven hair speaking to the bartender, occasionally glancing at Dan himself. Dan huffed, drinking whatever else was in front of him. After quite a few drinks, Dan felt like absolute shit. All of a sudden, he felt himself tumbling backwards and his vision went dark. He hoped he wouldn't wake up.

Dan's eyes shot open as bright sunlight punched him right in the face. He sat up with a grown, rubbing his head. He was in his own bed. He got to his feet, almost running into the door as he walked out of his room and down the hallway. He shielded his eyes from the bright kitchen lights, jumping when he saw the same man from the night before. A stranger was in his kitchen, cooking-he peered closer- _eggs_?

"Oh! I see you're finally awake. Want some eggs?" the man asked, flashing a bright smile.

"U-uh, who are you and why are you in my kitchen?" Dan rubbed his eyes. Yup, the man was still there.

The man chuckled, scooping some of the eggs onto a plate and handing it to Dan. "You really don't remember? You got black out drunk and I brought you back. So, when are you ready to head out?

"Oh, thanks, I guess? Wait, what do you mean?"

"We made a pact, remember? We're taking a road trip of the whole country! You drive and I pay," the man stood proudly, his hands on his hips.

Dan sighed and put his face in his hands. He kind of wanted to leave anyway, didn't he? He walked to his room and pulled on a tank top along with skinny jeans, slipping on his converse afterwards.

"Let's go," Dan mumbled, grabbing his keys.

The two boys soon found themselves in Dan's car, the silence driving Dan crazy as the man in the seat next to him fiddled with a paper map.

"I never caught your name," the man finally spoke up.

"Dan,"

"Phil,"

"Are you serious about this?"

"As serious as I'll ever be,"

"How many miles is it?"

"Over 11,000,"

Dan let out a sinister laugh. "Fucking hell. Let's get this shit started then."

Dan turned on the radio, grinning and turning the volume all the way up when he heard Muse. He glanced at Phil, relieved at the small smile on his face. He seemed to forget about all of his worries for a few minutes, until Phil reached towards the radio and turned it down. _Great,_ Dan thought.

"So, Dan, what's got you in a funk?" Phil asked softly, turning to look at the boy.

Dan frowned. "I dropped out of law and came out to my family,"

"I'm guessing it didn't go well?"

"Bingo," Dan muttered.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, the two boys found themselves walking into a cheap diner, seating in a small booth in the corner. Phil kept his eyes on a woman up at the counter, the smoke from her cigarette blowing right into another man's face. Dan kept his eyes down on the menu.

"Beyonce or Madonna?" Phil suddenly said.

"What?" Dan spat, raising an eyebrow.

"Beyonce or Madonna?"

Dan giggled. " _Obviously,_ Madonna," he said, matter of factly.

Phil let out a gasp, bringing his hand up to his chest. "How dare you!"

The two men chatted back in forth as they ate their cheap burgers and ate their cheap fries and drank their cheap shakes. When it was time to pay, Dan almost pulled out his wallet, before being glared at by Phil.

"I pay, remember?" he asked, getting to his feet and walking up to the counter.

Dan leaned against the table, a small grin spreading onto his face.

_He was happy._

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Sleep," Dan mumbled, colliding face first with one of small beds in their motel room. Phil tossed down his bag, heading straight for the bathroom and turning on the shower. Dan felt at peace with the quiet hiss of the shower, letting out a relaxed sigh. He suddenly sat up when he saw something peeking out of Phil's bag. He grabbed the object, pulling out a box set of _Twilight_. He barked out a laugh, about to flip it open.

"Hey, uh-" Phil said, quickly walking out of the bathroom.

"You have the whole set of Twilight? My sister loves these books," Dan chuckled.

"Haha, yeah," Phil rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry for invading your property-"

"Its fine, man,"

The two of them were soon in their own beds, Phil's soft snores reminding Dan that he wasn't alone. He stared up at the cracked, fading ceiling. He wondered if he would get anything out of this, besides a long ass trip with a stranger. What if he would have stayed home? Would he be getting lectured right now? What if he had never met Phil? He didn't even know why Phil helped him or why he wanted to travel the country. Those are questions for another time. Dan rolled to his side and watched the window as gentle rain began to sprinkle on it.

Maybe all of this would turn out to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for checking out the first chapter! i really hope to continue this so if you like it, lemme know :-)) im gonna try to update at least once a week but idk


End file.
